


All that he was and is

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Viktor was a lot of things.Yuuri was too.Together, they grow.





	1. Viktor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I've been going back here in the Archive, reading fics starting from all the way back in August of 2016, when the very first Yuri!!! on Ice fic was posted here.
> 
> It's reminded me a lot about how these characters have grown, and how we perceive them now versus when the show started - before they kissed, before the proposal, before anyone had any idea about the banquet. So much was the same, but so much was different. It got me thinking of how people seem to forget that Viktor is a little bit cruel to Yuuri at first, caught up in their love and affection later in the series.
> 
> "Viktor Nikiforov was cruel" was the first line I wrote of this ficlet. It didn't become too much more than that, but it's a little introspective and a little sweet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Viktor Nikiforov was untouchable.

That’s what little Katsuki Yuuri thought as he stared up at the posters adorning his walls, his ceiling, and scattered over his desk. The boy in the photos was a little older than him but he seemed worlds away.

Viktor had swept through the junior Grand Prix circuit, taking gold in every competition he skated in. A rising star, a skating prodigy – Yuuri dreamed of being able to do the same.

He reached his hand towards the ceiling, clenching his fist, promising himself that one day he would skate on the same ice as his idol.

But when that day came, when he crashed and burned at the Grand Prix final, Viktor had never felt further away. He was still untouchable.

~~~

Viktor Nikiforov was cruel.

It wasn’t something Yuuri had ever imagined him to be. But with a media smile and the line, “A commemorative photo? Sure!” he broke Yuuri’s heart, his spirit, and everything he had left in him to break.

Viktor hadn’t recognized him as a competitor. He hadn’t even registered who Yuuri was.

They say to never meet your idols. 

When Viktor showed up in his family’s onsen, naked and declaring himself Yuuri’s coach, Yuuri thought he was, once again, cruel. How could this be anything but a joke? 

Even as Viktor stayed, his words cut deep, sliced at Yuuri’s every weak point and made him feel smaller than ever. Calling Yuuri a little piggy, not allowing him on the ice until he lost weight, even saying he would go back to Russia if Yuri Plisetsky won the Onsen on Ice after promising Yuuri that he’d be his new coach – it hurt. 

But this Viktor, the one who said cruel things with a smile and never went easy on Yuuri, this Viktor was not untouchable. This Viktor was a real person, one that Yuuri would do anything to keep.

~~~

Viktor Nikiforov was a flirt.

Not in the same way Christophe was a flirt, but he was a flirt nonetheless.

The international playboy image had to come from somewhere, and with an easy wink and a flip of his hair, Viktor stole the hearts of anyone who happened to glance his way. 

That included Yuuri.

Viktor never pushed him too far, though he always walked the line of “too much, too soon.”

When he took Yuuri’s face in hand, caressing his lower lip with his thumb. When he hugged Yuuri from behind at the rink. When he hugged Yuuri in general. When he told Yuuri, “That almost sounds like a marriage proposal,” after Yuuri asked him to be his coach until he retired.

Viktor was a flirt. But Yuuri was not-so-slowly falling in love.

~~~

Viktor Nikiforov was beautiful.

This, of course, is something Yuuri has always known. From the very first time he saw Viktor skate, he admired his beauty. When he’d had his sexual awakening as a teen, he’d certainly admired Viktor’s beauty then as well.

But now, Yuuri got to see the little things that made Viktor beautiful. Things that no one else got to see.

It’s in his heart shaped smile – the sincerest smile that Yuuri had ever seen. It’s in the smattering of freckles across his nose and shoulders that got photoshopped out of all official images. It’s in his eyes when he eats something particular delicious, “Vkusno!” echoing as he stuffs his face. It’s in the genuine affection he holds for Yuuri’s family, for his Russian rinkmates, for Yakov, for Makkachin. It’s in the way he looks at Yuuri when he thinks Yuuri’s attention is elsewhere.

Viktor is beautiful, inside and out, and Yuuri never wants to let him go.

~~~

Viktor Nikiforov was Extra™.

Yuuri always knew he liked to surprise people, but from day one when he was naked in the onsen, Yuuri knew there was more to it than that. 

It took a little while for him to find the right word to describe it, but he knew.

Viktor withering on the ice after Yuuri touched the part in his hair, moaning about how thin it was getting. Viktor tackling Yuuri to the ice and kissing him after the quad flip. Viktor just being Viktor.

But then again, Yuuri basically declared his love for Viktor at a press conference announcing his theme for the season. Perhaps Yuuri was a little bit Extra™ too.

~~~

Viktor Nikiforov was perfect, in an imperfect sort of way.

Scratch that. Viktor was definitely not perfect, but he was perfect for Yuuri. 

Viktor, who was gentle and sweet, but never held back when it came to critique. Viktor, who was an airhead and forgetful at the best of times, but always seemed to remember what was most important. Viktor who looked at Yuuri like he hung the moon and lived among the stars.

Viktor who he was going to marry. 

Yuuri smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands, gold rings glinting in the setting sun. He let out a contented sigh.

Viktor turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “What are you thinking about, love?”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand tightly. “You,” he answered honestly.

Viktor chuckled, “Good things, I hope?”

Yuuri snuggled in closer to Viktor and sighed once more, “Always.”

Viktor Nikiforov was a lot of things. But most importantly, he was Yuuri’s.

 

 

 

 


	2. Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter two of my little ficlet! I didn't have as much direct inspiration for this one, so it was a little harder to write. I hope it came out okay in the end!

Yuuri Katsuki was a mess.

That’s what Viktor Nikiforov thought when he saw the boy fall apart during his free skate at the Grand Prix finals. There was something wrong, even Viktor could tell that, but there was nothing to be done. 

Later, at the banquet, Viktor thought the word “mess” didn’t even begin to describe Yuuri. Drunk on sixteen glasses of champagne, he stripped down, invaded Viktor’s personal bubble, and begged him to be his coach.

Yuuri was sloppy, uninhibited, and completely wasted.

Viktor was enchanted anyway.

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki was skittish.

This was not something Viktor had expected when he arrived in Hasetsu. Where was the man who had entranced him at the banquet? Sure, that Yuuri was drunk, and he knew that people behave differently when under the influence of alcohol, but this Yuuri fled in fear when Viktor approached him.

This Yuuri got spooked when Viktor even so much as thought of coming closer.

After he had seen Yuuri skate his Stammi Vicino routine, he had followed it like some sort of siren’s call, looking forward to reuniting with the man who had taken his breath away.

Viktor didn’t understand why Yuuri seemed so fearful, but he intended to find out 

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki was flexible.

Not in the sense of physical flexibility – though he was definitely _very_ flexible in that way as well – but he was also quite adaptable.

Viktor came and turned Yuuri’s life on its head, but after a few days of adjustment, it was like he had lived there all his life.

Viktor demanded a lot of Yuuri as his new coach, but Yuuri just grit his teeth and listened. Viktor updated Yuuri’s meal plan, his exercise routine, everything that Yuuri had gotten used to, and he adapted.

This shouldn’t have been surprising – Yuuri was a figure skater. He had to make quick decisions on the ice and change when things didn’t go according to plan. He had picked up and moved to the United States to perfect his craft and had been able to thrive. It only surprised Viktor because of how he had seen Yuuri fall apart.

Viktor hoped to keep being surprised.

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki was anxious.

That much was clear from the beginning. Media painted it as nerves and inconsistent skating, but someone who was simply nervous didn’t need sixteen glasses of champagne to loosen up. Someone who was simply nervous didn’t run away like Yuuri did at first.

But Viktor still hadn’t realized how anxious Yuuri was until he became his coach.

He watched Yuuri before competitions. He saw him pace and fret. He saw Yuuri get inside his own head and convince himself that he would fail. That he wasn’t good enough. That he didn’t deserve it.

When Yuuri had a panic attack in the parking garage, Viktor couldn’t remember a time when he had felt more helpless. He almost made everything worse by saying he would step down as Yuuri’s coach if he failed. In spite of that, Yuuri had bounced back.

Viktor couldn’t understand Yuuri’s anxiety, but he could be better about helping Yuuri through it.

Viktor was determined to be there for Yuuri. 

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki was surprising.

For someone who liked to surprise people as much as Viktor, he had almost become jaded to the concept. But he was consistently and enthusiastically surprised by Yuuri.

When Yuuri told him he just wanted Viktor to be himself, Viktor was surprised. He hadn’t imagined someone could accept all of him so easily and so readily.

When Yuuri attempted a quad flip in competition even though he had yet to land one in practice, Viktor was surprised. He could read the message Yuuri was trying to send and it thrilled him.

When Yuuri bought them rings in Barcelona, Viktor was surprised. He hadn’t thought that he could ever be more full of love than he was in that moment.

Viktor loved surprises. And he loved Yuuri Katsuki.

~~~

Yuuri Katsuki was perfect, in an imperfect sort of way.

Scratch that. Yuuri was far from perfect, but he was perfect for Viktor.

Yuuri, who seemed so shy and fearful one moment, but then confident and in control the next. Yuuri, who was gentle and warm and kind in a way that Viktor had never experienced before. Yuuri, who was like no one else Viktor had ever met.

Yuuri who he was going to marry.

Viktor hummed in contentment as he leaned into his fiancé. He felt at peace.

Yuuri reached up to stroke Viktor’s hair and Viktor practically purred.

“Ready to go to bed?” Yuuri asked as Viktor yawned, relaxed as completely as he was.

“Hm, not yet,” Viktor breathed, “I want to stay like this a little longer.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Anything for you.”

Yuuri Katsuki was a lot of things. But most importantly, he was Viktor’s.


End file.
